


Unable

by milkteabun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Anime, Aobajousai, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Loving Marriage, Manga, Marriage, Oikawa - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, They/Them, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteabun/pseuds/milkteabun
Summary: Oikawa wanted to give them the world. He wanted them to know how much he loved them, but he was unable to put it into words.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unable

They were beautiful.

That was the first thing I thought when I saw them walking down the aisle.  
It was weird seeing them so calm and collected, but oddly enough, their emotions matched their pristine white attire. Their bright eyes, soft smile, and light steps were all the things I fell in love with when I first saw them. Each step was soft, yet so full of their bubbly personality. Either that or they’re just too excited.

“Ah, I’m tearing up,” I sighed, silently attempting to hold back the tears that were about to run down my face. Little-by-little, the distance between us closed. Feelings of sweet melancholy washed over me as I saw my best friend since high school walked toward the altar.

Honestly, the days passed by so quickly that it all felt like a blur. It felt like yesterday the coach first brought them into our gym at Aoba Johsai. 

In our second year, the coach had us stay after practice. Apparently, there was a new member about to join our team.  
“Boys,” he had said, motioning to the person next to him, “from now on, they will be your new student manager. Come out and say hi ____.”  
Timidly, they stepped forward and bowed. “Please treat me well!” they exclaimed, their hands fidgeting with the cuffs of their white and teal sports jacket. Their fingernails were short—were they a nail biter—and their still-wet shower hair flipped-flopped with every turn of their head.  
“Iwaizumi, Oikawa.”  
“Yes?” we said in unison.  
“C’mere.” He motioned for us to step forward. “This is your new manager. They’re the same age as both of you. I want you to show them around to make them comfortable.”  
It was odd since Matsuwaka and Hanamaki were also second-years, why didn’t he chose them? Later, we found out it was because Iwa and I were candidates to be captain, but after that day, the rest was history.

Every day, they worked so hard, putting up the volleyball nets, setting balls for us, bringing us water. As time went on, they became the unofficial mascot of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball club. We began meeting up outside of volleyball on the weekends, weekdays—you name it. We were so young back then, it’s hard to believe they’re getting married now. Words can’t explain how much I wanted to grab them and pull them in my arms. I wanted to run to them and tell them how much I care for them, how much I need them, how much I love them. They mean the world to me—they just don’t know it. 

I don’t want them to see me like this. I thought. I need to see be strong. My lip trembled and my eyes burned as I dabbed at my eyes with my fingertips. I hoped it looked like I was only itching my eyes, not wiping away tears. 

Softly, Iwaizumi nudged my arm.  
“Stop crying.” He whispered.  
“I’m not crying,” I said, glancing at the base of the altar, “my eyes are just sweaty.”  
“You look like a baby.” Wiping my tears, I turned towards my best friend, carefully watching his facial expression. He looked so scared, like a deer in headlights.  
“Speak for yourself, you look—”  
“Shut up,” he said, glaring at me.  
Laughing, I jokingly punched his arm. “Iwa-chan, you’ll get wrinkles by the age of 30 if you don’t stop doing that.”  
“And this wedding’s going to take forever if you don’t hurry up,” he said, his face relaxing as he looked at me.

Annoyed, I turned around to see Iwaizumi’s smug face. He can’t let me live for once in his life? With his hand, he subtly motioned forward, telling me to start moving. Rolling my eyes, I shifted my body back to the front.

I hate him. He’s so annoying when he’s like that.

Swallowing my nerves, I slowly walked down the steps and extended my quivering arm. As they looked up, their soft, tender lips pulled into a smile, as they tenderly took hold of my hand. With surprising grace too—I honestly felt like I was about to collapse. Carefully, I guided them towards the altar, placing a hand behind their back to make sure they won’t fall.

Turning to me with excitement, their sparkling eyes met mine, scrunching up into tiny wrinkles as they smiled. So cute, I thought, shifting my body to face the front. 

“Thank you so much,” they sighed.  
Put off by their question, my head popped back up to look them in the eyes again.  
“For what?”  
“Being here with me for all these years. If it weren’t for you I—”  
“It’s alright,” I said, gently patting their hand. “You couldn’t do anything without me. Now, go get married ____.”

As they let go of my hand and skipped toward their groom-to-be, I watched them, hopefully with no expression. I didn’t want to expose my feelings on the happiest day of their life. Wordlessly, I made my way back to my initial position next to Iwaizumi, my heart dropped lower and lower with every step I took. It hurt so much, but I couldn’t help it. Every time I saw ____ and Iwa, they always gazed at each other with so much admiration and love, I felt lonely just by looking at them. My heart brimmed with jealousy as I looked at Iwa in his Midnight black suit and matching tie. He held ____’s hands as if they were diamonds, no, as if they were...as delicate as glass.

Finally, all the tears I had been holding back since the beginning of the ceremony started streaming down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them with the cuff of my black sleeve, but more and more and more and more just kept falling. I wanted to scream in agony—it hurt so much, but I didn’t. 

Without a sound, I stood there crying, unable to do anything. Unable to compose myself. Unable to wipe the salty paths streaking across my face. Unable to reach out to them.

In one day I lost both my lover and best friend.

To each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyy so this is my first-ever fully-published fanfic! It's only a one-shot atm, but I'm looking to write longer ones in the future.
> 
> I'm a full-time student, so uploads for any additional chapter will take awhile.
> 
> Also, I personally don't use gender-neutral pronouns, but I wanted to make something that everyone could enjoy no matter what gender you are. If I made any mistakes in this part, please RESPECTFULLY let me know in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading/supporting my work!  
> Love u <3


End file.
